


Hopeful Noise

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Music In The Sound Of Your Name [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Music, Music In The Sound Of Your Name, MusicVerse, Non-Canon MusicVerse, Panic Attacks, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt, original lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Komaegi.</p><p>Nagito Komaeda had never felt true hope of his own until he had met Makoto Naegi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful Noise

Nagito Komaeda had never felt true hope of his own until he had met Makoto Naegi.

His heart had lifted a little when he saw the shorter boy, whose smile was enough to part the clouds and let the sunshine in. He looked completely blissful, even in the most dire of circumstances, and it was admirable. There was seemingly nothing that could wipe that smile off his face.

For a while, Nagito had become obsessed with one word - hope.

It was everywhere in his lyrics. It was clearly meant to have some sort of significant impact on his life. The word in and of itself seemed optimistic enough, but it had no meaning to him right now. It was nothing more than another word in the English language, with an origin and definition, meaning a certain finite amount of things, just like every other word. But in his lyrics, the word Hope was used as some sort of guiding light.

And after meeting Makoto Naegi, he was pretty sure that this was the person he was supposed to be hoping for.

Makoto had a certain aura about him, just... a feeling of tranquility and relentless support. Like he would be there for you, no matter what the situation was. And his eyes were the most comforting Nagito had ever seen.

The two of them had met through school, Nagito being two years older than him. They talked and got to know each other. Makoto was one of the only people that would listen to Nagito talk and be truly interested in the things he was saying. He was one of the only people that he felt comfortable enough around to share things with. He stopped caring about his impressive cycle of luck when he was around Makoto. It was a great feeling, not caring about what might happen around them, as long as they were still friends. He was a great listener, and he seemed to share Nagito's views on most things.

After three years of friendship, the two of them had both graduated, but were still on very good terms, and kept in contact with one another.

But Nagito's condition had grown a bit worse, and ever since he had graduated, he found himself prone to having panic attacks.

Makoto was his go-to for when he felt an attack coming. He was just a very calming person to be around in the first place, and he somehow always knew the right thing to say to make Nagito feel at peace. His serenity was contagious.

One particular rainy afternoon, Makoto walked in and noticed Nagito rocking back and forth on his heels in the corner, and he immediately rushed to his side. "How long have you been having this attack?" Makoto's voice was calm and concise, making sure to be reassuring. Nagito could tell that he was trying his best to be helpful, and for that, he was truly grateful.

"F-For about 10 minutes..."

"Do you have any idea what triggered it?"

Nagito shrugged. "I really don't know... I'm not sure what it is... I-I-I guess that I'm just w-worried about what might happen... my cycle of luck is leaning t-towards bad, and I'm scared..."

Makoto nodded, seemingly comprehending the situation, and why Nagito was panicking. His eyes were kind, and he put a hand onto Nagito's shoulder. "Hold on, I have an idea as to what might help you."

Nagito simply sat there and studied Makoto's face, watching him to see what he might do next.

And then he started singing.

_I know it's hard sometimes / And you have it the hardest_   
_But no matter what I'm sure / Your hope will prevail_   
_Even when it's cold outside / We're all made of stardust_   
_No matter what I'm sure / That hope will prevail_

_You see the skies are turning gray / But you can make it look like May_   
_It takes a lot but we'll make it through / Just you and me and me and you_   
_Your luck it seems it might run out / But trust me dear no need to pout_   
_No matter what I'm sure / Your hope will prevail_

Nagito was completely floored. He couldn't believe it. Makoto was singing HIS song. It was his song, and he was singing it to him, completely unaware that Nagito was singing along with him.

Makoto's singing voice wasn't the best that Nagito had ever heard, but it was definitely not the worst. He kept key fairly well, but there were some sour notes. It didn't matter to Nagito, because in his opinion, there was no singing voice worse than his own. He had definitely gotten bad luck when it came to the musical side of things.

But here he was, singing right alongside Makoto, and neither of them seemed to realize the gravity of the situation, that they were both singing the same song, and that this meant that they were destined by fate. In fact, in that very moment, neither of them seemed to even CARE.

And Nagito wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send requests here - http://musicinthesoundofyourname.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you'd like - www.twitter.com/musicinthesound
> 
> I now have a Mail.com account - musicinthesound@mail.com
> 
> If you have a fic of your own, drawing, list of headcanons, a recording of you singing a soulmate's song, etc., please send it here - http://musicinthesoundofyourname.tumblr.com/submit


End file.
